1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to touch screen technology, and particularly to a stylus and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technology, more electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones, with touch panels, are widely used. An electronic device may utilize a stylus used to control the touch panel.
A commonly used stylus includes a tube body and a touch end formed at an end of the tube body. The tube body may be a hollow metallic body with electronic components such as an antenna received therein. The touch end is used to write on a screen of an electronic device. Accordingly, a side surface or rear surface of the electronic device may define an accommodating hole to receive the stylus.
However, with the developing trend and changes in market demand, the electronic device becomes smaller and thinner. As a result, the size of the stylus has also been miniaturized to adapt to the smaller size of the electronic device. However, the stylus having small size may be inconvenient to operate such as hard to grip and write.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.